This invention relates to novel compositions of matter, hereinafter called biosynthetic antibody binding sites or BABS, useful, for example, in specific binding assays, affinity purification, biocatalysis, drug targeting, imaging, immunological treatment of various oncogenic and infectious diseases, and in other contexts. More particularly, this invention relates to biosynthetic polypeptides having a structure similar to native antibody binding sites, DNAs encoding the polypeptides prepared by recombinant DNA techniques, vectors comprising these DNAs, and methods for the design and production of these polypeptides.
Antibodies are proteins belonging to a group of immunoglobulins elicited by the immune system in response to a specific antigen or substance which the body deems foreign. Antibodies can both recognize and bind that antigen, and are involved in a number of effector reactions such as complement fixation and allergic responses.
There are five classes of human antibodies which have the ability to selectively recognize and preferentially bind a specific antigen. Each antibody class has the same basic structure (see FIG. 1), or multiples thereof, consisting of two identical polypeptides called heavy or H chains (molecular weight in IgG approximately 50,000 d each) and two identical polypeptides called light or L chains (molecular weight approximately 25,000 d each). Each of the five antibody classes has a similar set of light chains and a distinct set of heavy chains. A light chain is composed of one variable and one constant domain, while a heavy chain is composed of one variable and three or more constant domains. The variable domains determine the specificity of the immunoglobulin, the constant regions have other functions.
Amino acid sequence data indicate that each variable domain comprises three hypervariable regions flanked by four relatively conserved framework regions (Kabat et. al., Sequences of Proteins of Immunological Interest [U.S. Department of Health and Human Services, third edition 1983, fourth edition, 1987]). The hypervariable regions have been assumed to be responsible for the binding specificity of individual antibodies and to account for the diversity of binding of antibodies as a protein class.
Monoclonal antibodies, or homogeneous antibodies of identical genetic parentage and binding specificity, have been useful both as diagnostic and therapeutic agents. They are routinely produced according to established procedures by hybridomas generated by fusion of mouse lymphoid cells with an appropriate mouse myeloma cell line. Human monoclonal antibodies are difficult to produce by cell fusion techniques since, among other problems, human hybridomas are notably unstable, and removal of immunized spleen cells from humans is not feasible as it is for rodents. Monoclonals which have specificities of significant therapeutic value are generally of murine or rat origin, and are therefore immunogenic to the human immune system.
Chimeric antibodies composed of human and non-human amino acid sequences potentially have improved therapeutic value as they presumably would elicit less circulating human antibody against the non-human immunoglobulin sequences. Accordingly, hybrid antibody molecules have been proposed which consist of immunoglobulin light and heavy chain amino acid sequences from different mammalian sources. The chimeric antibodies designed thus far comprise variable regions from one mammalian source, and constant regions from human or another mammalian source (Morrison et al., 1984, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 81:5851-6855; Neuberger et al., 1984, Nature 312:604-608; Sahagan et al., 1986, J. Immunol. 137:1066-1074; EPO application nos. 84302368.0, Genentech; 85102665.8, Research Development Corporation of Japan; 85305604.2, Stanford; P.C T. application no. PCT/GB85/00392, Celltech Limited).
It has been reported that constant regions are not required for antigen recognition or binding; these properties have been localized to the variable domains of the antibody molecule located at the amino terminal end of both the heavy and light chains. The variable regions remain noncovalently associated (as V.sub.H V.sub.L dimers, termed Fv regions) even after proteolytic cleavage from the native antibody molecule, and retain much of their antigen recognition and binding capabilities (Inbar et al., Proc Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 1972, 69:2659-2662; Hochman et. al., 1973, Biochem. 12 1130-1135 and 1976, Biochem. 15:2706-2710; Sharon and Givol, 1976, Biochem. 15:1591-1594; Rosenblatt and Haber, 1978, Biochem. 17:3877-3882; Ehrlich et al., 1980, Biochem. 19:4091-40996).